Question: The number 210 is the product of two consecutive positive integers and is also the product of three consecutive integers. What is the sum of those five integers?
Solution: First we prime factorize $210=2\cdot3\cdot5\cdot7$. Trying some pairwise products of these primes, we see that $210=(2\cdot7)(3\cdot5)=14\cdot15$. Also, $210=(5)(2\cdot3)(7)=5\cdot6\cdot7$. The sum of the five integers is $14+15+5+6+7=\boxed{47}$.